Horizonte
by Hagastian
Summary: Todo ser humano alguna vez se ha preguntado qué hace aquí y para qué existe; quién lo creo y cuál es su destino. Las naciones, no muy lejos de la misma realidad, se preguntan lo mismo a menudo.


**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya.

**·Claim: **Menciono a todos y a nadie xD...

******·**Advertencias: Se supone que esto tiene tintes filosóficos, pero no estoy muy segura de ello.

******·**Palabras: 1126.

******·Nota**: Como no hago mención de nadie en particular, pueden imaginar a quién quieran C:

**·Beta: **¡Gracias a Nanamiii por el beteo!

* * *

**·**

**Horizonte.**

******·**

* * *

Es difícil establecer el concepto de vida para alguien como ellos. ¿Qué es la vida a fin de cuentas? Obviamente no adquiere el mismo significado para todo aquel que se haga ese cuestionamiento; lo más probable es que para una persona vida signifique determinado período de tiempo, limitado por la existencia de cada organismo. Para el diccionario el significado es similar.

Lo correcto, entonces, es pensar que la vida es existencia. ¡Debería ser así! Después de todo, la vida acaba en las puertas de la muerte, es lo más lógico, porque se desconoce que existe después de ella. ¿Han venido los muertos a decirnos que más allá hay realmente algo por lo que valga la pena esperar? ¡No todavía! Por ello, es mejor quedarse con esa idea, asociar vida a existencia. Al menos para una persona.

Sin embargo, existen seres que no están atados a esto y escapan plenamente de esa regla. Ellos han recibido innumerables nombres, pasando desde identidades comunes a otras cuyo origen está guardado en los anales de la historia misma y se liga a su origen; sea como sea, en la actualidad son conocidos como países, aquellos que presentan a simple vista una apariencia humana, pero que no son humanos. ¿Qué son realmente? Complicado saberlo (o explicarlo, qué en este punto ya es casi lo mismo), puesto que ellos son muchas cosas y abarcan un abanico de conceptos cuasi infinito; pero puede reducirse la amplitud de lo que son a algo que habita desde hace milenios en el colectivo del hombre: una nación es un conjunto de sentimientos, de tierras, de pensamientos que unen a las personas que habitan determinado territorio. Esto es aceptable incluso para las naciones, pero todo eso se trunca cuando se habla de territorios. Si poseen apariencia humana, ¿cómo pueden personas, animales y vegetación vivir allí? ¿Dónde? ¿En su interior? ¿Encima? ¡Suena absurdo!

A pesar de ello y aunque suene increíble, sucede así, porque las naciones albergan a la existencia que está en sus territorios. ¡Pero falta algo más! Porque los hombres, animales y demases, viven en las naciones. De alguna manera extraña y que aún tiene un velo oscuro alrededor de sí, aquellos que son países caminan entre los hombres, bajo apariencias humanas. ¿Extraño, no? ¡Pero ocurre aunque sea inexplicable! Y así las naciones caminan entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, eso no quita que a ellos la vida sea diferente. Naturalmente lo lógico sería que si tienen apariencia humana y están presentes de manera física, su vida fuera igual a la de cualquier hombre; pero no es así, ¿cómo existiría una nación si así fuera? Pues hay que recordar que la nación dura grandes épocas y todavía muchas no llegan a su fin, otras han sido absorbidas por aquellos denominados más fuertes, pero siguen allí, existiendo. La nación está aquí, pero a la vez no, porque no vive, no tiene su existencia determinada por un final. Quizás un comienzo, a pesar de que éste todavía es muy vago. ¿Existe la memoria de cuando se decidió un nombre y un país? Puede ser, puede que no, es imposible saberlo con certeza.

Por eso mismo, es que vida para ellos es algo diferente que para las personas.

Se podría pasar infinidades de veces por el difuso y maravilloso borde de las corrientes filosóficas que con sus atrapantes mantos intentan retener el pensamiento y encontrar luces en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre. Podrían, también, navegarse universos enteros de existencias que intentaron dar con el significado de la vida. ¡Posibilidades hay hasta donde los ojos no pueden ver! Y se supone que la respuesta tendría que estar allí, después de todo, por eso se piensa tanto. ¿No? Es bien sabido que el hombre trata de encontrar su razón de ser en la vida (existen pruebas como el mismo existencialismo…). Para las naciones, en ese aspecto, el sentimiento no es diferente.

Los países pasan desde que nacen preguntándose el porqué están allí. ¿Qué hace un ser que ni siquiera posee identidad propia cuidando a los demás? ¿Con qué fin están allí? ¿Sirven verdaderamente a aquellos millones de seres que sin conocerlos a fondo, pero a la vez sabiendo todo sobre ellos, tienen que proteger? Si se detiene bien a pensarse esa premisa, puede presentarse una razonable negativa. Después de todo, un país no está cuando su gente muere en la guerra o cuando son exiliados de su patria. No está, tampoco, cuando nace un nuevo ser o un niño sonríe a su madre. No se encuentra en ninguno de esos instantes que marcan importancia.

Pero, que a pesar de no estar allí, perciben que ocurre cada cosa, saben cuando un amor se declara, cuando una vida se apaga y una persona piensa en ellos. ¡Lo saben! Sin importar el cómo exacto de ello, conocen todo lo que les rodea. Pero aún así, ¿qué finalidad tiene todo eso si no pueden estar allí presentes?

Desde ese punto de vista, la representación de un país no tendría valor alguno. No tendría razón de existencia. Y esto para ellos es un asunto grave, que suele tenerlos encerrados en sus habitaciones, reflexionando con dureza hasta que el cansancio les vence. ¿Qué hace una existencia sin razón de existir? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Pues sin razón, sin un pensamiento, no se existe. He allí el afán y la necesidad de encontrar algo que les haga saber y sentir…

Sin embargo están allí presentes, observando a su gente nacer y morir, preguntándose diariamente porqué están allí, cuál es su razón. Algunas veces, cuando están a punto de hundirse en los bordes de la desesperación creen encontrar una luz que les dice que están allí porque deben tienen una misión que cumplir; pero todo eso se pierde cuando se cuestionan qué es exactamente lo que tienen que cumplir. No lo saben, a pesar de que los milenios siguen pasando.

Aún no tienen una respuesta que los haga decir "para esto estoy aquí, para esto fui creado. La vida es lo que puedo definir en estas palabras" Pero ellos, a diferencia de muchos humanos no se amargan; porque saben que en algún minuto encontrarán su finalidad completa, aquella que aparte de llenar sus rostros de brillantes sonrisas por ver a su gente, llene también sus almas al tope. No aquella que está en los libros decadentes de la existencia, sino una respuesta que brotará desde lo más profundo, fruto de todas las décadas sumidas en tortuosa filosofía.

Y ninguna nación descansará, hasta poder encontrar aquel horizonte que delimita todos los sus principios y creencias, que les hace amanecer cada día y seguir adelante, en representación de las personas que resguardan.

Después de todo, a diferencia de los seres humanos, las naciones tienen toda una eternidad para encontrar una respuesta a la vida misma.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Es lo que yo llamo escritura circular, porque parte con lo mismo y cierra con la misma idea, idea que no te lleva a ninguna parte; porque vamos, si tuviera la respuesta a la vida/existencia, sería un premio Nobel(?) o inmortal en el mejor de los casos. Pero, bueno, aún estoy en camino de lograr algo~.

Si nosotros como seres humanos con tiempo limitado nos preguntamos qué hacemos aquí; pienso que los países también deben hacerlo, porque son "inmortales" y a pesar de eso, nacieron en algún minuto y ni siquiera saben cómo lo hicieron. Sinceramente encuentro que es una idea sumamente explotable e interesante que da para pensar bastante. Espero haber hecho algo similar~.

En fin, espero también, que hayan tenido unas buenas fiestas de fin de año y muchísima suerte para éste 2011.

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
